Tour to Anime Convention
by Tomoo
Summary: Imaizumi and Naruko first trip to Anime Convention


Genre : Humor/ Parody/Friendship

Yowamushi pedal © Wataru Watanabe

Chiba convention center

Di hadapan gedung tempat event _Anime convention _diselenggarakan, berdirilah 2 orang remaja laki-laki diantara ribuan orang yang tengah berdesak-desakan untuk memasuki gedung tersebut.

Yang pertama adalah pemuda berambut hitam dengan tinggi badan diatas rata-rata remaja seumurannya yaitu 180cm dan paras yang terbilang tampan dikalangan fangirl. Raut _stoic_ dan dingin yang biasanya tertampang di wajahnya kini digantikan dengan ekspresi cengo yang sulit dipercaya dapat tampak diwajah seorang Imaizumi Shunsuke.

Sedangkan pemuda yang kedua memiliki rambut merah dengan gaya rambut spiky dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata. Warna rambut dan bentuk matanya jelas menggambarkan personaliti khas sang Naruko Shoukichi yang bersemangat. Namun ekspresi tersebut tampak pudar di ganti wajah kebingungan yang menyerupai pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya.

Bagi mereka berdua, mengunjungi Anime Convention merupakan pengalaman baru, wajar saja mereka kebingungan di kelilingi para maniak yang mengenakan _cosplay_ dari bermacam-macam Anime yang tidak mereka ketahui. Pengalaman tersebut rasanya sama seperti mengunjungi dunia lain, dunia yang berada di dimensi yang berbeda dari tempat mereka tinggal.

"Aku belum pernah pergi ke tempat dengan orang yang segini banyaknya berdesak-desakan, bahkan saat lomba sepeda-pun orangnya tidak sebanyak ini…" bisik Naruko saat beberapa Otaku tidak sengaja menabraknya karena ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke gedung.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Otaku segini banyaknya berkumpul di suatu tempat, kurasa tempat ini memang surga bagi Onoda." Imaizumi yang tahu akan sia-sia saja bila memaksa menerobos kerumunan tersebut, memutuskan untuk pasrah mengikuti barisan tersebut memasuki gedung. Tidak terlalu jauh didepan mereka dapat melihat sosok Onoda yang dengan semangat mempersiapkan kameranya untuk memotret saat tiba didalam nanti.

Baiklah, untuk mengetahui apa alasan kedua cyclist Sohoku tahun pertama ini berakhir di Anime Convention kita harus kembali ke beberapa hari sebelumnya …

3 hari sebelumnya…

"_Ku-Mo-Hon!" Onoda mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan nada memohon yang amat sangat sambil menundukan kepalanya. Imaizumi tampak tidak peduli dan tetap membaca buku teks di tangannya. Sementara Naruko dihadapannya terus memasukan roti demi roti tanpa berhenti mengunyah dan hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi netral._

_Mereka bertiga tengah berada diatap sekolah untuk menikmati makan siang di waktu istirahat. Imaizumi dan Onoda sudah menyelesaikan makanan mereka sedari tadi, hanya Naruko yang masih menikmati makan siang yang tak terkira banyaknya. Porsi makannya mulai mendekati porsi makan Tadokoro._

"_Temani aku!" Onoda mengangkat kepalanya dengan pandangan penuh determinasi. "Pergi ke Anime Convention minggu ini!" _

"_Anime?" Tanya Imaizumi dan Naruko disaat bersamaan sambil mengangkat alis mereka._

"_Benar! Anime Convention yang akan diselenggarakan minggu ini di Chiba! Aku amat bersemangat untuk mengikutinya dan sudah menunggu momen ini selama berbulan-bulan!" Onoda memulai ceramah yang membara sama seperti ketika ia bercerita tentang anime yang disukainya. "Tapi selama ini aku selalu pergi sendirian, kalian tahu kalau aku ingin membentuk kembali klub Anime saat masuk SMA kan?" suara Onoda yang penuh antusias sebelumnya mendadak turun drastis. "Salah satu tujuan utamanya adalah untuk hal seperti ini." _

"_Aku selalu bermimpi untuk dapat pergi ke Anime Convention bersama teman-teman dan hal itu sudah menjadi impianku semenjak dulu, namun dalam situasi diriku yang saat ini, hal itu tidak mungkin." Onoda bergumam pelan sambil merundung di pojokan ketika ia teringat kembali tujuan utamanya saat masuk SMA. "Karena itu…setidaknya kuharap kalian mau…"_

"_Tidak masalah, toh minggu ini aku lagi senggang." Jawab Naruko dengan spontan sebelum melanjutkan memenuhi mulutnya dengan roti._

"_Baiklah, lagipula aku cukup penasaran dengan acara itu." Sepertinya semenjak ia mulai menikmati menonton Love Hime, Imaizumi mulai tertarik dengan Anime, (_calon Otaku masa depan_)._

"_Eh? Sungguh?" Onoda berbalik sedikit dan bertanya dengan nada ragu-ragu seakan tidak menyangka dewa akan langsung menjawab permohonannya melalui kedua sahabatnya. _

"_Iya, aku serius!" Ujar Naruko dan Imaizumi di saat bersamaan dan kemudian tersentak saat menyadari mereka mengucapkan perkataan tersebut disaat yang bersamaan._

"_Sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku!" Imaizumi berkata sambil menggertakan giginya dengan geram._

"_Kau yang mengikutiku!" balas Naruko membentak, tidak mau kalah._

"_Aku yang duluan mengatakannya!"_

"_Aku!" _

"_Kata-kata itu sudah ada dalam pemikiranku jauh sebelum Onoda bertanya!" Naruko bersikukuh sampai membuat dalih yang tidak masuk akal._

"_Bagaimana mungkin kau sudah memikirkan sampai kesitu sebelum Onoda bertanya?!" _

_Pertengkaran kecil mereka terhenti saat sebuah sinar yang menyilaukan dari Onoda mengenai mata mereka, membuat mereka harus menutup mata agar terhindar dari cahaya yang menusuk mata tersebut. _

"_Uwaah! Onoda-kun bersinar!"_

"_silau! Terlalu silau! Apa manusia sanggup melakukan hal seperti ini?!" _

_cahaya yang muncul dari rasa percaya diri dari Onoda yang optimis._

"_Imaizumi-kun! Naruko-kun! Terima kasih banyak!" Seru bocah berkaca mata tersebut sambil membungkuk 90 derajat dihadapan kedua sahabatnya yang masih menutup mata mereka karena tidak kuat terkena silaunya cahaya._

Jadi begitulah…

"Sesak, panas, ribut, aku mau pulang…" Gerutu Naruko dengan wajah pucat saat dia akhirnya melangkah kedalam gedung. Langkahnya sedikit terhuyung setelah akhirnya bebas dari desakan para Otaku yang menyebar ke arah stand-stand yang memamerkan berbagai macam Doujin.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka mentalku yang ditempa selama kamp latihan dan menjalani rute 1000km yang menyakitkan, kalah oleh hal semacam ini…" Imaizumi disebelahnya sudah tersengal-sengal sambil menopang berat tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya. Keluar dari kerumunan otaku yang rata-rata memiliki badan gendut dan berkeringat bukanlah usaha yang mudah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Onoda?" Tanya sang Cyclist berambut merah sambil celingukan ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok teman Otaku-nya.

"Entahlah, cari foto mungkin?" Imaizumi berusaha berdiri kembali diatas kedua kakinya yang masih sedikit lemas.

"Ah! disitu kalian berdua!" mereka berdua menoleh kearah suara Onoda yang memanggil mereka. Bocah pendek berkacamata itu sudah datang sambil membawa satu tas Doujin, Dvd, game dan beberapa poster serta beberapa benda lain seperti pin, gantungan kunci Anime yang diborongnya.

"Geh! Kau beli banyak sekali! Padahal kita belum lama disini!" seru Naruko terkejut dengan barang bawaan Onoda.

"Ehehe, kalau tidak cepat ditempat seperti ini, kau bisa kehabisan barang yang ingin kau beli, dan juga aku mengumpulkan seluruh uang sakuku untuk event-event seperti ini." Ujar Onoda sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Naruko mengambil salah satu Doujin yang dibeli Onoda dan membacanya dengan ekspresi bingung "Sejujurnya, aku tetap tidak dapat mengerti apa yang menarik dari hal seperti ini, kan Imai…" dia menoleh kearah Imaizumi yang tampak asyik membaca salah satu Doujin _Love Hime_.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa?" Tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu saat menyadari tatapan Naruko kearahnya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Kata Naruko sambil membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, katakan saja!" Seru Imaizumi dengan nada kesal saat melihat reaksi Naruko.

"Ah, selain itu, apa kalian bisa membantuku?" Onoda mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya dan membaginya dua sama rata sebelum menyerahkan masing-masing bagiannya pada Imaizumi dan Naruko.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruko saat membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut.

"Itu adalah daftar barang yang ingin kubeli, tolong bantu aku mencarinya dengan berpencar karena aku tak mungkin bisa menemukan semuanya sendirian, apalagi market akan ditutup menjelang sore, kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Kata Onoda sambil tersenyum kecil.

_Jadi ini alasannya mengajak kami kemari…_ Pikir Imaizumi dan Naruko disaat bersamaan saat mendengar penjelasan Onoda.

"Tapi mustahil mencarinya ditengah kerumunan orang sebanyak ini." Sela Imaizumi sedikit merinding saat membayangkan dia harus berdesak-desakan seperti tadi untuk mencari barang-barang tersebut.

"Tidak masalah, aku sudah menulis bagian di mana kalian dapat menemukannya dan _circle_ mana yang memproduksinya." Ujar Onoda yang tampaknya sama sekali tidak menyadari penolakan halus dari Imaizumi membuat pemuda tersebut mendesah pasrah.

"Hei, disana mereka akan segera membuka penjualan game Manyu-Manyu edisi terbatas!" seru salah seorang Otaku yang berlari melewati mereka diikuti beberapa otaku lainnya.

"Eh?! Serius?! Aku harus cepat sebelum kehabisan! Imaizumi-kun, Naruko-kun, tolong ya! Aku harus kesana sekarang!" seru Onoda seraya ikut berlari menyusul otaku-otaku lainnya yang mengincar barang tersebut.

Imaizumi dan Naruko yang ditinggal hanya bisa berdiam diri di tempat dengan wajah datar. Tidak sepenuhnya paham dimana mereka dapat menemukan benda-benda tersebut.

"Kurasa…kita harus bergegas mencarinya sebelum kehabisan…kan?" Naruko mengusulkan sambil membaca daftar ditangannya.

"…ya…" Imaizumi menganguk masih dengan wajah datar sebelum mereka berdua berbalik dan berjalan menuju arah yang berbeda.

.

.

"Apa ada permintaan lain?" tanya seorang wanita berusia pertengahan 20-an sambil menyerahkan buku sketsa yang selesai digambarnya pada Naruko.

"Ah, iya, tolong tambahkan 'untuk Sakamichi-kun' dibagian sini." Ujarnya menunjuk di bagian bawah lembar sketsa yang digambar.

"Baiklah." Wanita itu menuliskan persis seperti permintaan Naruko lengkap dengan tanda tangannya.

"Terima kasih banyak." Ujar naruko sebelum buru-buru meninggalkan tempat tersebut setelah bersalaman. Untuk berpikir dia harus menunggu antre lebih dari satu jam hanya untuk memperoleh sebuah sketsa dan tanda tangan membuatnya frustasi.

Wanita itu bukan satu-satunya, setelah ini dia harus melengkapi 7 barang lainnya yang ada dalam daftar yang dipegannya sebelum market ditutup.

"Berikutnya…dibagian sini." Ia melihat nama circle-nya dan hendak menuju kesana ketika deretan barisan orang yang luar biasa panjang membentang membuatnya pening melihatnya. Apa ini artinya dia harus berdiri untuk menunggu selama berjam-jam dalam antre yang menyiksa ini?

"Biar bagaimanapun, rasanya mustahil menemukan semua ini dalam satu hari." Celetuknya seraya berjalan menuju antrean panjang tersebut.

Namun tanpa sengaja saat berjalan ia menabrak seseorang dengan keras menyebabkan keduanya jatuh disaat bersamaan dan membuat barang-barang ang dipeganya jatuh berhamburan di lantai.

"Ma-maaf! Apa kau tak apa-apa?!" seru Naruko yang buru-buru berdiri dari tempatnya dan bergegas untuk menolongorang tersebut, ia tampaknya lebih memprioritaskan keadaan orang yang ditabraknya dari dirinya sendiri. "Oh, rupanya kamu…" nada khawatir berubah menjad malas saat Naruko mendapati sosok Imaizumi dihadapannya.

Alih-alih marah dan membalas perkataan Naruko seperti biasanya, imaizumi tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan berdiri dalam diam sambil tetap menundukan kepalanya.

"O-oi, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya remaja berambut merah itu mengkhawatirkan sifat aneh rivalnya tersebut.

"Ah, hanya sedikit pusing, berada dalam kerumunan orang sebanyak ini dalam waktu lama." Kata Imaizumi sambil memegang dahinya. Tempat ramai (selain balapan sepeda) memang merupakan kelemahan bagi Imaizumi.

"Mau mencari udara segar diluar?" tanya Naruko, walau dia memang mencemaskan keadaan Imaizumi, sebenarnya dia sendiri sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak keluar dari gedung tersebut.

Dengan anggukan setuju pelan dari imaizumi, mereka berdua beranjak untuk keluar. Mereka mencari tempat yang lumayan sepi dan dekat dengan mesin penjual minuman otomatis.

Imaizumi langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas salah satu kursi taman begitu mereka mencapai tempat tersebut. Dari tempatnya duduk Imaizumi meperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang melewati tempat tersebut. Beberapa diantara para cosplayer sudah beranjak pulang dengan puas sudah menemukan barang yang mereka cari.

Namun ada beberapa yang masih mengambil foto dengan berbagai pose dari macam-macam posisi tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Mau teh?" Ia mendengar Naruko bertanya dan sesaat kemudian merasakan sekaleng minuman dingin diletakan di permukaan dahinya, menimbulkan sensasi segar.

"Terima kasih." Imaizumi menerima sekaleng minuman tersebut dan membukanya lalu meneguknya perlahan, ia mendesah lega setelah cairan dingin itu melewati kerongkongannya yang kering.

"Rasanya seperti hidup kembali, didalam sana aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas saat beberapa orang menjepitku disaat bersamaan.' Imaizumi mengaku.

"Aku harus menunggui antrean yang luar biasa panjang sampai kakiku kram, saat bersepeda rasanya tidak pernah sampai sepegal ini." Naruko memegangi betisnya yang kesemutan saat ia duduk disebelah Imaizumi.

"Berikan sedikit padaku." Pinta naruko merujuk pada kaleng minuman ditangan Imaizumi.

"Haah? Kukira kau beli 2?" tanya Imaizumi dengan malas sambil mengangkat alisnya namun tetap menyerahkan minuman tersebut pada Naruko.

"Uangku tidak cukup, setelah membeli barang-barang ini." Kata Naruko. Dengan membantu Onoda memperoleh barang-barang tersebut dapat dihitung balas budi dari pertemuan pertama mereka di Akihabara.

"Bodoh, jangan minum terlalu banyak! Sisakan sedikit untukku!" protes Imaizumi saat melihat Naruko menenggak terlalu banyak.

"Kau sudah minum banyak tadi, sekarang giliranku! Lagipula, aku yang membelinya!" Naruko menangkis lengan Imaizumi yang terjulur untuk mengambil kaleng minuman itu dari tangannya. Kedua remaja tersebut tampak tidak menyadari gerak-gerik mereka telah diperhatikan oleh sekelompok cewek otaku sedari tadi.

"Anu, permisi…" Pertengkaran kecil mereka terhenti oleh suara asing milik seorang wanita yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Imaizumi dan Naruko sama-sama menatap kearahnya, mempertanyakan tujuannya menghampiri mereka.

"Apa kalian bisa menjadi model foto bagiku dan teman-temanku?" Tanya cewek Otaku yang mengenakan bandana _Neko Mimi_ itu. Tidak jauh dibelakangnya tampaklah kedua temannya, yang seorang mengenakan pakaian _maid_ dan yang lainnya mengenakan Yukata pendek dengan potongan diatas lutut yang populer di Anime.

"Yah…tidak masalah sih..a-" Naruko tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Imaizumi sudah menghentikannya dengan menarik kerah bajunya, menariknya menjauh dari gadis-gadis tersebut sebelum ia menyetujui hal yang akan disesalinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?! Mereka hanya minta beberapa foto saja kan? Tidak masalah!" kata Naruko sambil berbisik saat mereka berada cukup jauh dari jarak pendengaran.

"Sekarang kau bisa berpikir begitu, tapi percayalah padaku, kau akan menyesalinya di kemudian hari!" balas Imaizumi sambil melirik kearah 3 gadis yang masih belum meniggalkan mereka. Dia teringat salah satu _fangirl_ yang awalnya hanya mengambil foto dirinya dan peralahan berubah menjadi stalker yang membuntutinya kemana-mana.

"Hebat! ini pertama kalinya aku melihat homo didunia nyata! Ayo hubungi Emiri dan lainnya!" sang gadis dengan bandana _Neko Mimi_ langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret gambar Imaizumi dan Naruko dari kejauhan untuk dikirimkan ke teman-temannya.

"Hei, hei, menurutmu yang mana diantara mereka yang berperan sebagai *_Tachi_?" bisik sang gadis berbaju maid pada gadis dengan bandana Neko Mimi.

"Eeeh? Sudah pasti yang tinggi dan berambut hitam-kan? Yang berambut merah itu kelihatan *_Neko _banget!" ujar gadis itu memberinya jawaban instan.

"Ck! Ck! Ya-chan, karena itulah kau masih terlalu hijau!" Gadis dengan kimono pendek menimpali. "Hubungan 'itu' di dunia nyata tidak sama seperti Anime, kau tidak dapat mengambil kesimpulan dari tampilan luar!" Gadis itu lalu mulai menceramahi kedua temannya dan dari tempat mereka berdiri Imaizumi dan Naruko tidak dapat mendengar pembicaraan antara ketiga Fujoshi tersebut.

"Menurutku ketakutanmu berlebihan, hanya karena dibuntuti seorang stalker bukan berarti semua cewek seperti itu-kan? Bisa saja mereka benar-benar hanya ingin mengambil foto." Tepis Naruko membantah kekhawatiran Imaizumi. "Lagipula, mereka punya mata yang tajam, mereka menyadari keberadaanku, sepertinya saatku untuk bersinar di dunia nasional sudah dekat." Naruko memegangi dagunya dengan pose narsis.

"Tidak, menurutku mereka bahkan tidak tahu kita adalah _Cyclist_, mereka hanya tertarik untuk mengambil foto saja." Pernyataan Imaizumi langsung menghancurkan harapan Naruko berkeping-keping.

"Anu…jadi bagaimana?" Si gadis bandana _Neko Mimi _mendekati mereka berharap perbincangan mereka sudah selesai.

"Maaf, kami-" Imaizumi memulai namun langsung di potong oleh suara cempreng khas Naruko.

"Menyetujuinya dengan senang hati, silahkan ambil sebanyak yang kalian suka!" Naruko mengatakannya dengan wajah berseri-seri, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan _death glare _Imaizumi yang seolah mengatakan 'kupotong badanmu jadi 10!'

Sayangnya Imaizumi dan Naruko saat itu sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi bila membuka peluang bagi _Fujoshi_. Mereka akan belajar _Fujoshi_ lebih mengerikan dari sekadar stalker dari pengalaman ini.

"Jadi pose seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" Imaizumi hanya memalingkan muka dengan wajah pasrah saat melihat Naruko mulai mendiskusikan foto yang akan mereka ambil dengan gadis itu.

"Kelihatannya yang berambut hitam amat ragu-ragu,"

"Wajar saja, disergap oleh orang asing dan dimintai foto, pasti sulit dengan pasangan yang Hiperaktif."

'_Pasangan? Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk…' _Pikir Imaizumi saat mendengar perbincangan gadis dengan baju maid dan Yukata.

"Oii! Imaizumi! Sini, sini!" Imaizumi berjalan dengan gontai kearah Naruko yang memanggilnya.

"Baiklah, kau berdiri disini, di belakangnya." Gadis itu menarik lengan Imaizumi kearah belakang Naruko. "Lalu lingkarkan lenganmu di pinggangnya."

"Eh? Tunggu…" keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi Imaizumi saat ia mendengar instruksi aneh tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hotspot?! Kau dengar dia kan?! Ayo cepat!" Naruko menyetujui instruksi tersebut begitu saja, entah karena Naruko memang pada dasarnya cuek dan lamban atau karena dia sengaja ingin membuat Imaizumi kesal.

_Kenapa gadis-gadis ini menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh permohonan? _Pikir Imaizumi saat melihat _triple puppy-eyes_ yang ditujukan padanya.

_Terserahlah! Aku tidak peduli lagi! Yang penting mereka meninggalkan kami setelah ini! _Dengan berat hati Imaizumi menyanggupi permintaan mereka dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruko namun tidak menyentuhnya secara langsung.

"Aaah! Tunggu, tidak bisa begitu! Kau harus memeluknya dengan benar! Bergayalah senatural mungkin!" seru Gadis dengan pakaian maid menceramahinya.

"Natural? Memangnya gaya ini bisa kau sebut natural?" Balas Imaizumi dengan nada dan ekspresi datar karena capek meladeni mereka. Pernyataannya membuat kedua cewek lain ikut ribut memarahinya.

"Dia benar Imaizumi, bergaya natural saja!" Entah kenapa Naruko ikut memojokannya, mungkin karena pemandangan dimana Imaizumi terpojok itu langka dan dia mempertahankannya.

"Diam! Jangan ikut-ikutan!" seru pemuda pengoleksi _Usagi brand_ itu dengan kesabaran yang menipis.

"Begini saja apa susahnya sih?" Naruko dengan sigap menarik lengan Imaizumi membuat sang pemuda berambut hitam itu terlonjak kedepan dan berakhir memeluknya erat.

"Naruko, tunggu! Dasar bo-" sebelum Imaizumi menyelesaikan kata-katanya terdengar suara jepretan kamera dari arah sang gadis berbandana.

"Ehehehe, hasilnya bagus sekali." Kata gadis tersebut sambil mengancungkan jempol.

"Selanjutnya," kedua gadis lainnya tiba-tiba sudah berada di sisi kanan dan kiri Imaizumi dan Naruko seolah membentuk pertahanan yang berjaga-jaga bila mereka mau kabur.

"Apa kalian bisa berpose mengikuti gaya-gaya disini?" Gadis berbandana itu menyerahkan sebuah album kumpulan foto pada mereka. Saat membuka buku album tersebut mata Imaizumi dan Naruko langsung membelalak begitu melihat adegan rate xxx tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda berambut merah itu langsung menutupnya dan mendorong album itu kembali kearah sang pemilik.

"Ma-maaf, kalau yang begini aku-"

"Eeeeeh?! Tapi kau tadi bilang kami bisa ambil sebanyak yang kami mau!" desak gadis berbandana _neko mimi _dengan sedikit cemberut.

_Apa yang harus kita lakukan?! Cewek-cewek ini lebih berbahaya dari yang kuduga! _Naruko memberi tahu Imaizumi dengan bahasa isyarat lewat ekspresinya.

_Makanya sudah kubilang, tolak saja sejak awal! Dasar bodoh! _Imaizumi membalas dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan.

Melihat ketiga cewek tersebut tampak mengelilingi mereka mencegah agar mereka menemukan celah untuk kabur. Bagi Imaizumi dan Naruko mudah saja menerobos mereka, tinggal menunggu saat yang tepat. Masih dalam posisi mereka yang sebelumnya ( Imaizumi masih memeluk pinggang Naruko yang membelakanginya) Imaizumi menunduk dan berbisik ditelinga _sprinter_ berambut merah dari Osaka tersebut.

"Begitu kuberi tanda, larilah sekuat tenaga, paham?" Setelah mendapat anggukan kecil dari Naruko, Imaizumi langsung menyusun strategi dalam kepalanya, memperkirakan saat yang tepat mereka bisa lari.

Namun…

"Hooh, jadi ini kedua orang yang kau bicarakan. Benar-benar pasangan yang romantis." Suara gadis asing dari belakang mereka membuat Imaizumi dan Naruko menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan segerombolan cewek cosplay yang tengah menatap mereka dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

_Eh…tunggu… _Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari dahi Imaizumi dan Naruko saat melihat gadis-gadis itu mendekat dan perlahan menyebar membentuk lingkaran disekitar mereka. Jumlah mereka bisa 12 orang lebih menurut estimasi sang strategis _All-rounder_.

"Emiri! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" gadis berbandana _Neko Mimi _berlari menyapa gads berambut panjang dengan seragam sailor.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku melewatkan pemandangan langka seperti ini." Ujar gadis berambut panjang itu sambil mengeluarkan kamera digital dari tas tangannya. Gadis-gadis lain juga mengeluarkan kamera digital mereka masing-masing, siap mengambil gambar mereka dari berbagai sudut.

Saat itulah Imaizumi dan Naruko menyadari satu hal yang pasti, MEREKA TIDAK BISA KABUR!

"Jadi begitulah, tuan-tuan, mari kita lanjutkan kembali." Gadis berambut panjang yang jelas merupakan pemimpin dari gerombolan tersebut tersenyum sadis kearah mereka. "Sesi pengambilan _foto_ kalian yang tertunda."

Beberapa jam kemudian…

Onoda yang sudah selesai membeli semua yang dibutuhkannya tengah menunggu Imaizumi dan Naruko di gerbang barat. Beberapa saat setelah ia mengirim e-mail tempat keberadaannya ia akhirnya melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam dan merah itu dari kejauhan. Namun langkah mereka sempoyongan seperti mereka baru saja lari marathon sejauh 100 Km.

"Imaizumi-kun, Naruko-kun! Ada apa? Kalian tampak…pucat?" Tanya Onoda mengkhawatirkan kondisi kedua sahabatnya yang sepucat mayat hidup.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja, ayo cepat kita pulang…" Pinta Naruko dengan nada memelas sementara Imaizumi sudah tidak memiliki energi untuk mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk diam saja selama perjalanan pulang dan menjawab pertanyaan yang Onoda lontarkan dengan satu pernyataan.

"Anime Convention itu mengerikan."

2 Minggu kemudian…

Imaizumi dan Naruko menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Onoda. Suatu hari ia tiba-tiba menghindari mereka berdua. Mulai dari dengan sengaja tidak megacuhkan salam selamat pagi, menghindari mereka waktu istirahat dan saat latihan dia menaikkan _Candance_-nya saat tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan mereka berdua.

Sifat aneh tersebut membuat mereka resah dan memutuskan untuk bertanya padanya keesokan harinya, takut akan kemungkinan mereka telah menyinggungnya tanpa sengaja.

Namun Onoda hanya membalas mereka dengan senyum lebar dan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ah, bukan begitu, hanya saja kupikir kehadiranku mengusik kalian berdua atau semacamnya." Bocah berkacamata itu menjawab jujur saat Naruko dan Imaizumi berhasil mendapat kesempatan untuk menginterogasinya. "Aku mau minta maaf kalau memang benar begitu…"

"Haah?!" Imaizumi dan Naruko tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa selain terkejut dengan pernyataan teman otaku mereka yang tidak wajar tersebut.

"Kupikir kalian lebih ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua, jadi…"

"Tunggu dulu!" Naruko mengangkat telapak tangannya, menghentikan Onoda sebelum ia bicara lebih jauh. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku mau menghabiskan waktu berduaan saja dengan si mata cipit ini?!"

Ejekan tersebut dengan sukses memulai perang mulut antara Imaizumi dan Naruko yang entah keberapa kalinya pada hari itu.

"Ternyata benar, syukurlah aku tidak salah paham." Onoda menghembuskan nafas lega melihat pertengkaran Imaizumi dan Naruko yang secara otomatis membuat mereka menoleh kearahnya."Awalnya aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan hubungan kalian, tapi kurasa sekarang aku dapat menerimanya."

"Hubungan? Tunggu Onoda! Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Imaizumi meminta penjelasan.

"Aku menemukan ini di Akihabara waktu lalu, Doujinshi ini sudah menjadi _best seller _dalam waktu singkat." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tas ranselnya dan memberikannya pada Imaizumi. Pada sampul depanya tampaklah gambar dirinya dan Naruko dengan gaya _Shoujo Manga _dengan pose erotis.

"Kata sang _Doujinka_, cerita ini terisnpirasi dari kisah nyata dan pasangan nyata." Onoda terus melanjutkan pembicaraan tanpa menyadari wajah kedua temannya yang berubah menjadi seputih kertas saat melihat konteks Doujinshi BL tersebut. "Aku tak pernah menyangka kalian memiliki hubungan tersebut, tapi aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mendukung kalian! Jadi jangan menyerah!"

Dengan kata-kata tersebut, Onoda berlalu meninggalkan Imaizumi dan Naruko yang masih terdiam ditempat dengan gaya sekaku batu. Kengerian para _Fujoshi _tentu akan membekas untuk waktu yang lama didalam hati kedua remaja laki-laki berusia 16 tahun tersebut.

-END-

**Omake**

Onoda berlari kecil untuk menghampiri kedua sosok yang menyetujui untuk menemaninya ke acara Comiket tahunan. Mereka janjian untuk ketemu di gedung tempat acara tersebut diselenggarakan di Tokyo. Kedua orang tersebut adalah para siswa tahun kedua dari SMA Sohoku yaitu Teshima Junta dan Aoyagi Hajime.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ujar Onoda sambil tersengal. Berlari dari stasiun kereta memang menghabiskan banyak stamina.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami juga baru datang." Kata Teshima dengan senyum ramah sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Anu, terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku ke acara Comiket ini Teshima-san, Aoyagi-san." Kata Onoda sambil tersenyum tersipu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku suka seni dan menurutku manga termasuk didalamnya, aku ingin mempelajarinya lebih jauh." Kata Aoyagi yang biasanya amat pendiam, dia ternyata lumayan menantikan acara ini.

"Kalau aku sih, karena hari ini tidak ada kegiatan dan karena Aoyagi setuju untuk datang." Kata senior berambut hitam bergelombang dengan panjang sebahu sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Apa menurutmu mereka menjual _Sports manga_ disini?"

"Terntu saja, akan ada berbagai macam pilihan!" Onoda berusaha meyakinkan mereka dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera masuk," ajak Aoyagi pada Onoda dan Teshima sambil berjalan kearah gedung, tidak sabar untuk melihat doujin yang dipamerkan. Saat mereka bertiga berjalan masuk ke gedung mereka tidak menyadari akan beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka dari jauh.

Teshima dan Aoyagi-pun resmi menjadi calon korban kedua.

The End?

Word Meaning :

**Tachi** : Dalam bahasa Jepang, Tachi bisa berarti Pedang panjang namun juga dapat diartikan 'berdiri'

**Neko** : Dalam bahasa Jepang, Neko berarti Kucing namun dalam dunia gay sering diumpamakan sebagai pelaku yang di dominasi.

Perbedaan dengan Seme/Uke adalah Tachi/Neko adalah penyebutan umum yang sering dipakai oleh gay Jepang di dunia nyata.

**Author Note** : Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga, aku selalu ingin menampilkan sisi Otaku Onoda yang pergi ke acara-acara Anime festival namun kesampaian sampai sekarang. Meskipun hasilnya jadi berbeda dari yang kuharapkan sih…-_-

Terima kasih banyak bagi semuanya yang sudah membaca fic ini, selamat menikmati!


End file.
